poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Charity Blues
Charity Blues is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise The Pound Puppies attend a charity event, unaware that it was a trap made by Katrina Stoneheart. Plot Part 1 (At Katrina's House, Katrina is looking over one of her blueprints. Brattina and Catgut enter) Brattina: What'cha doing, mommy dearest? Katrina: I'm going over this blueprint to see if I can capture those infernal Pound Puppies and Holly once and for all. Catgut: And how are you going to capture them this time, Miss Stoneheart? Katrina: Well, the Pound Puppies and Holly are suckers for charity. Catgut: And...? Katrina: And their kindness will be their downfall. Brattina, place this poster outside the pound. Once Holly and those puppies see the poster, their fates are sealed. (Katrina laughs evilly.) (In the Pound's courtyard, Igor and Whopper are looking at a tray of water.) Whopper: Okay, Iggy, what am I looking at? Igor: Just look really close. You'll see in a minute. Now, just look carefully. (Igor slaps the tray, causing water to splash Whopper in the face.) Igor: Ah-ha-ha! Whopper(soaking wet): Very funny. Igor(hands Whopper a towel): Well, it's a trust game, where you learn to trust no one. (Nose-Marie is looking at the clouds in the sky.) Nose Marie: Hmm. (visualizing Cooler from one of the clouds. She sighes romantically) Ah, Cooler... (Cooler walks up to Nose Marie,) Cooler: Yes? (Nose Marie jumps up.) Nose Marie: Oh! Hello, Cooler honey. How's every little thing? (Embraces Cooler.) Cooler: Going good, thanks for asking. (Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes: Hey! Cooler! There's a poster on the pound's walls. It's a charity event! Can you guess what kind? (Igor, Beamer, Whopper, and Howler enter.) Cooler: Is it an obstacle course? Nose Marie: An art auction? Whopper: A talent show? Howler: Aroo! I think it's an inventor's exhibition. Igor: Nah, it's a competition of the pranksters event. I just pulled a great one on Whammy. Whopper:(Sarcastically) Yeah, really great. Bright Eyes: No, it's a performance event. It's also said that first prize is an adventure to any one of the lower 48 United States and you can bring up to 10 of your closest friends. Igor: What? No Alaska or Hawaii? That doesn't sound fair. Bright Eyes: Uh... right, Iggy. Beamer: Uh oh. I just remember something. Bright Eyes: What's that? Beamer: Barkerville, Calvin, and Violet are still on vacation and they won't be back until tomorrow. Howler: Aroo! I got an idea! Maybe Holly can come with us. Cooler: And that leaves to one more friend we need to bring with us. But who can we get to come with us? Nose Marie: Say! How about Stanley? (Stanley(Saint Bernard Puppy from Puppy Quintet) enters.) Stanley: Did someone call for me? Nose Marie: How would you like to come us with to a charity event? First prize is an adventure to any of the lower 48 United States. Stanley: That's great! I've always wanted to travel the USA! I'll come! (Cooler looks out the pound walls.) Cooler: Looks like we're not the only ones. (A group of people and their pets gather around the poster.) Man 1: A charity event is coming to Poundsville. Woman 1: I wonder where it's going to be held? Man 2: I wonder what time it's going to start? (Cooler looks at the poster.) Cooler: (Reading the poster) "Time: 2:00 PM. Place: 3024 W. Willow Street". (At Katrina's yard, Brattina, Catgut, and Katrina looking at the crowd.) Catgut: It's working, Miss Stoneheart! The Pound Puppies fell for it! Katrina: Well, I never expected that kind of crowd, but hey, the more prisoners, the merrier. Brattina: Do they know where 3024 West Willow Street is located, mommy dearest? Katrina: Oh, they will once they get there. And when they do, we'll have them right in our trap. (Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut laugh evilly.) Part 2 (The Pound Puppies, Holly, Stanley, and several other humans and puppies arrive at the address. The address, "3024 W. Willow Street", reveals an old mansion.) Bright Eyes: Is that 3024 West Willow Street? Stanley: It looks so old. Nose Marie: This is where the charity event is held? Igor: It's probably either us pups are getting a role in a horror movie, or something evil is inside. Beamer: I'm not going in there. Who knows what kind of germs might crawl inside that mansion. Igor: Come on, Bounce. Little germs can't kill ya.... well, except maybe anthrax. Beamer: (Sarcastically) Thanks for the help, Igor. I feel a lot better now. Igor: You're welcome. Beamer: That wasn't a- (Beamer facepalms in annoyance.) Cooler: Well, it never hurts to check it out. (They all go inside. Inside the mansion, everything is covered in white sheets.) Beamer: Sheets everywhere. I guess these people must be neat freaks. Whopper: Or there are ghosts in the mansion. Igor: Or maybe transparent furniture under the sheets. (The door slams behind them, startling everyone.) Howler: Aroo! What was that? (Cooler tries to open the doors. Unfortunately, the doors are locked.) Cooler: The doors must have been locked from the inside. Igor: So an old wood door is locked. Thanks to the decay, I'm sure the door's weak enough to tear down. (Kicks the door three times, but hurts his leg.) Ouch! Stupid door! Holly: You know... I wouldn't be surprised if this is a trap made by auntie Katrina. (Katrina's laugh is heard of the intercom.) Katrina: You are so right! Cooler: All right, Katrina! Where are you?! Katrina: I'm at home, enjoying your suffering at the mansion I trapped you inside. Just try to get out of the mansion. All of the windows are bullet-proof and all of the doors are locked. Igor: You won't get away for this, Stoneface! Katrina: Oh, I can... And I will. Make yourselves at home! (Katrina laughs evilly.) Beamer: Katrina Stoneheart makes me sick. Igor: But Stoneface overlooked plenty of things. We could dig out of the mansion, we might use one of these big items as a battering ram to tear down the door, or perhaps call for help. (A while later, Cooler, Scrounger, and several humans carry a grandfather clock.) Cooler: One... Two... Three! (They all rush toward the doors. Unfortunately, the doors stood still as they ram into them.) Scrounger: Well, so much for that. Cooler: There's only one thing left to do. Contact Violet, Calvin, and Barkerville by Puppy Power. (Everyone closes their eyes as they concentrate. Twinkling stars can be seen above them.) Cooler: Calling Barkerville, Calvin, and Violet, we're in a stew. We're trapped in the mansion. Where are you? (Meanwhile, at a hotel, Barkerville, Calvin, and Violet are sunbathing by the pool. Barkerville is wearing a black swim suit. Violet is wearing a pink swimsuit. Calvin is wearing a green swim suit. They then see twinkling stars.) Barkerville: Hmm...? It seems that we are contacted by puppy power. Calvin: I wonder what's going on? Cooler's Voice: Barky, Cal, Violet. Are you guys there? Violet: We hear you loud and clear. What happened? Cooler's Voice: Katrina has a set a trap by putting up a poster of a phony charity event and got us stuck in this old mansion. Violet: That sounds awful. Barkerville: Why that wig-wearing witch! Where is the old mansion? Cooler's Voice: As far as I can remember, the old mansion is at 3024 West Willow Street. (Violet writes down the address on a sheet of paper.) Violet: I got the address, Cooler. Barkerville: We'll find you, dear chap! Calvin: Hang in there, little brother! (the twinkling stars disappear.) Barkerville: I guess our vacation is over. To the old mansion! (Barkerville, Calvin, and Violet rush off. Meanwhile, back at the old mansion.) Bright Eyes: Why would Katrina trap us in this creepy mansion? Igor: Because she's her, a mean, old, black-hearted witch. That's why. And worse, look. (Everyone sees a sign that says "Condemned at 7 AM") That means that we got a time limit to escape before the building is demolished. (Beamer is crying.) Beamer: (Sobbing) What a way to go. Doomed to die in a condemned mansion full of germs and no food. But... I don't want to die! I haven't seen Gilbert and Sullivan's The Mikado! (Nose Marie comforts Beamer as he sobs uncontrollably.) Nose Marie: Cooler honey, I hope Barky, Cal, and Violet rescue us in time. Cooler: So do I, Nose Marie. So do I. Part 3 (Violet, Calvin, and Barkerville, still wearing their swim suits and carrying suitcases, arrive at the old mansion.) Violet: Oh my. What a dreadful looking mansion. Barkerville: This is where Cooler and the others are inside. Calvin: I hope nobody is hurt in there. (Barkerville goes to the door. He tries to open the door, but it's locked.) Barkerville: The door is locked. How can we get the others out? Violet: I think there might be some tools in a tool shed. Barkerville: How could we find a tool shed? Violet: We'll have to look around. Calvin: Good idea, Violet. (Barkerville, Calvin, and Violet look around the outside and see a tool shed by the back door. As they open the shed, they see plenty of tools.) Calvin: What luck. Violet: Look, guys! There might be some tools to get everybody out of the mansion! Barkerville: A saw, a jar of Termites, a hatchet-- Violet: Termites? That's it! Termites eat wood. (Grabs the jar and heads for the door.) Violet: Cooler? Are you there? Cooler: Yes! Violet: I'm going to open this jar of termites so that you'll escape. (Violet opens the jar and the termites eat the doors. The other Pound Puppies, Holly, and the others rush outside.) Igor: Extravagent! We're free! Nose Marie: Violet! Barky! Calvin! (Nose Marie and Cooler hug Violet, Calvin, and Barkerville.) Cooler: Thanks for getting us out of that mansion. Beamer: We're free! We're free! I'm so happy I could cry! (Beamer cries again and hugs Barkerville, Calvin, and Violet.) Calvin: It's okay, Beamer. Let it all out. Cooler: We're sorry we interrupted your vacation. Barkerville: That's quite all right, chap. There'll be plenty of vacations. Now, let's go home. (Back at Katrina's house.) Katrina: What?! They escaped?! No! No! They may outsmart me, but I won't show any mercy next time! (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler, Nose Marie, Beamer, Bright Eyes, Igor, Barkerville, Calvin, and Violet are sitting on the grass.) Cooler: So, apart from the interruption earlier, how did your vacation go? Barkerville: Well, our vacation went fine. Violet: But we missed you guys. And we all know that Katrina shouldn't take advantage of charity. Igor: How right you are, Viola. How right you are. The End Bloopers When Beamer says that there might be germs crawling inside the mansion, Igor says "Come on, Bounce. Little germs can't kill ya. well, except maybe anthelope-" and he shakes his head. He then says "No, antenna-" and he shakes his head again. He asks the director "What was that word again?" The director tells him that the word is "anthrax." Igor laughs and says "Oh. Sorry, I keep forgetting.". Beamer laughs as well. When Barkerville, Calvin, and Violet are at the hotel, Violet is sleeping. When Barkerville is being contacted through, he notices Violet still sleeping. Barkerville tries to wake her up until the director says "Wake up" to Violet. Violet wakes up and says "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I fell asleep before the take.". Calvin cracks up. Next Episode Preview Whopper: Abraca-doggie-dabra! Igor: What are you doing, Whammy? Whopper: I'm practicing magic for tomorrow's pet talent show. Igor: Oh, I see. But, you might want to take care of your wand or Kefka might steal it. Whopper: Oh yeah, that's right! Next time on The New Adventures of the Pound Puppies, Whopper the Magnificent. You're in for quite a show, next week. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Barkerville and Violet rushing to the rescue while the rest of their friends are trapped as the subtitles read "Katorina no Jizen Torappu! Bakabiru oyobi Baioretu tame sono Sukuu!(Katrina's Charity Trap! Barkerville and Violet to the Rescue!)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Barkerville